La dama y el vagabundo
by akasha-bennington
Summary: La noche antes de pasar a formar parte de la familia Kuchiki, Rukia se despide de Renji.


**¡Holas!**

**Pues aquí el reto de la dotación anual de crack. Mejor doy las pautas del reto al final. No me gusta mucho el fic, pero bueno, tenía que cumplir con el reto XD. Ya sabéis que Renji no es santo de mi devoción (y no sé por qué, el pobre no me ha hecho nada XD), pero sí tengo que admitir que la escena de cuando le pide a Ichigo que rescate a Rukia es una de las que más me gustan de Bleach. Fue TAN bonito.**

**Reto:** Flashback

**Personajes:** Renji/Rukia

**Género:** General, drama

**Rating:** G

**Advertencias:** -

**Número de palabras:** 1995

**Resumen:** La noche antes de pasar a formar parte de la familia Kuchiki, Rukia se despide de Renji.

**Notas:** Escrito para la dotación anual de crack de la comunidad de Livejournal crack_and_roll. Se lo dedico a yoana_lawliet, gran fan de Renji, que me pidió un fic sobre él (aunque al final no ha sido un fic sólo de él, he tenido que meter a Rukia también, espero que no te importe y que te guste el fic ^^)

**Disclaimer:** Bleach pertenece a Tite Kubo, yo no gano nada haciendo esto, más bien todo lo contrario, perder el tiempo.

**No tengo mucho más que decir, juzgad vosotros XD.**

LA DAMA Y EL VAGABUNDO 

La nota que había recibido le citaba en aquel lugar y a aquella hora. Así que, en plena noche, Renji salió a uno de los jardines que había entre los edificios que albergaban los dormitorios de los alumnos.

A simple vista no había nadie. O al menos eso sería lo que cualquier otro hubiera pensado si hubiera estado en su lugar. Nadie conocía tan bien como él a Rukia y sabía que precisamente la impuntualidad no era uno de sus defectos. Sólo tuvo que mirar hacia el gran árbol que se alzaba en medio del jardín para ver que la joven estaba encaramada sobre una de sus ramas.

Pocas personas sabían que a Rukia le encantaba subirse a los lugares altos.

-¡Renji! –exclamó para llamar su atención.

-Ya te había visto, sabía que estarías ahí.

-Lo sé –respondió con una sonrisa- He visto que cuando has llegado me has buscado directamente aquí.

-Como si no te conociera… Y ahora no te dignarás a bajar y tendré que subir yo. Con lo poco que me gusta trepar a los árboles –dijo Renji con resignación.

-Exacto –rió Rukia, mientras Renji subía al árbol con gran habilidad. Era una de las ventajas de haberse criado en el Inuzuri, donde el día a día era una lucha por la supervivencia y aprender a superar toda clase de obstáculos era una necesidad.

-¿Y bien? –preguntó Renji, acomodándose a su lado en la rama. Sin querer que se le notara la intranquilidad que le había producido aquella cita clandestina.

-Lamento que haya tenido que ser a estas horas de la noche. Siento si te he hecho levantarte de la cama –se disculpó Rukia.

-No, qué va. Llevo varias noches sin poder dormir, así mejor me despejo en vez de estar dando vueltas en la cama inútilmente. Supongo que será por el calor que hace –mintió Renji, aunque era una mentira a medias.

Su insomnio no se debía al calor. Se debía a la nota de Rukia que había recibido días atrás. Había sido escueta, tan sólo el lugar y la hora a la que debían verse. La última vez que se habían visto fue cuando le contó que la familia Kuchiki se había ofrecido a adoptarla y de eso hacía ya varios días.

Y era precisamente eso lo que le ponía nervioso.

Rukia iba a cambiar de vida, de familia e incluso dejaría atrás la Academia para ingresar en el Gotei 13. Y esa fría nota… No quería pensar que se tratara del comienzo de un distanciamiento entre ellos.

-Sí, supongo que será por eso. Yo tampoco puedo pegar ojo desde hace varias noches –mintió Rukia para solidarizarse con su amigo. Sabía que el insomnio de Renji no se debía al calor, como tampoco era la causa del suyo. Algo le decía que ambos tenían un motivo en común.

-¡Pero es lógico! Si yo estuviera en tu situación tampoco podría dormir –la animó.

-Ya, precisamente por eso quería hablar contigo. Tenía la necesidad de contarte que acepté la propuesta de la familia Kuchiki y que, a partir de mañana, formaré parte de la familia… con todo lo que ello implica.

Renji percibió cierta tristeza en la mirada de la joven, que se desvió hacia sus dedos, que jugueteaban nerviosos con la tela de su kimono. Sentía que debía apoyarla en esa decisión que había tomado. De hecho, si hubiera decidido lo contrario, también se habría sentido en la obligación de convencerla para que aceptara un ofrecimiento tan ventajoso para ella.

No había tenido ninguna duda de que Rukia acabaría aceptando. Sabía que de alguna manera se sentía culpable por dejarle atrás, por tan sólo haber recibido una oferta a la que él jamás tendría opción, pero también sabía que una vez que se hubiera habituado a su nueva vida, todos aquellos remordimientos acabarían esfumándose tarde o temprano.

Él era fuerte y sería capaz de valerse por sí mismo. Llevaba toda la vida haciéndolo. Sin embargo, lo que más miedo le daba de las palabras de su amiga era ese "con todo lo que ello implica". Por el matiz de su voz algo le decía que la frase tenía ciertas connotaciones negativas.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –preguntó intentando disimular su nerviosismo.

-Quiere decir que si voy a formar parte de la familia, tendré que cumplir sus reglas. Las familias nobles, y en especial la familia Kuchiki, son muy estrictos en ese aspecto –respondió Rukia, su voz sonaba triste y resignada.

No hacía falta que dijera más. Ya sabía qué era lo que la estaba poniendo triste. Para él, los nobles eran algo así como una leyenda, sabía que existían pero nunca había visto a uno y ni mucho menos tenía la menor idea de cómo se regían internamente ese tipo de familias. Pero en ese momento vio claro que el nunca haber visto a uno de ellos era porque los ricos no se relacionaban con gente de su calaña.

Y lo que Rukia parecía incapaz de decir era que, de ahora en adelante, no le estaría permitido juntarse con él.

Renji no quería insistir y hacerle pasar un mal trago. Ya había captado el mensaje. Así que decidió cambiar un poco de tema para quitarle hierro al asunto.

-He estado haciendo averiguaciones acerca de Byakuya Kuchiki. Ya sabes…no me iba a quedar tranquilo dejándote ir con alguien de quien no sé nada –dijo con tono de hermano mayor preocupado y responsable. Aunque el tono fuera de broma, realmente lo estaba diciendo en serio.

-¡Renji! –le reprendió Rukia, avergonzada porque Renji hubiera estado metiendo las narices donde no debía.

-Aparte de que es el capitán de la Sexta División y de que tiene muy buena reputación también he averiguado –dijo Renji, bajando poco a poco la voz hasta un murmullo, como si contara un secreto- y esto me costó bastante porque parece un poco tabú, que enviudó hace tiempo.

-Oh, yo no sabía nada.

-Bueno, lo que yo quería dejarte claro es que como ese tío te haya adoptado con el fin de casarse contigo ¡le partiré las piernas antes de que lo intente! –amenazó Renji, retomando su tono de voz habitual y crujiéndose los nudillos en actitud belicosa.

-¡Pero Renji! ¡No digas barbaridades! –exclamó Rukia, ruborizada por la insinuación, castigándole con una sonora colleja.

- No es ninguna barbaridad. A ver, piénsalo. Eres joven, guapa y con talento ¿qué más podría querer? –expuso Renji. No es que realmente pensara que esas eran las intenciones del capitán Kuchiki, pero no estaba de más ponerse en lo peor.

-Pero vengo del Rukongai. Y no sólo eso, sino del Inuzuri. Los nobles… no se mezclan con ese tipo de gente… -esta vez fue la voz de Rukia la que fue perdiendo fuerza poco a poco, acompañada de su rostro, que quedó cabizbajo, y su mirada perdida.

-Eso es lo que no quisiste decirme antes ¿verdad? –dijo Renji, confirmando que no se había equivocado. Trató de que su voz no reflejara la tristeza que eso le producía.

-Sí –murmuró Rukia, apenas audible.

-Lo entiendo.

-¡No, no lo entiendes! –exclamó, mirándole a los ojos con los suyos llenos de lágrimas.

La conocía muy bien y sabía cómo se sentía, por eso trató de apaciguar el sentimiento de culpabilidad que la invadía.

Aunque para él, que le arrebatasen a Rukia de esa manera fuera como si le arrancaran las entrañas de un zarpazo. Se había prometido que la apoyaría en su decisión, y eso haría hasta el final.

-Claro que sí. Si para avanzar tienes que dejarme atrás, hazlo. Oportunidades como esta sólo se presentan una vez en la vida. No puedes permitirte el lujo de sentir remordimientos siquiera. ¡Yo habría hecho lo mismo! ¡Y encima vas a ir a la División del capitán Ukitake! Dicen que es un hombre muy bueno y amable –dijo Renji para tratar de animarla.

Mintiendo al decir que él habría hecho lo mismo.

-¿Ya has estado en la mansión? ¡Cuéntame cómo es! ¿Tienen criados? Yo siempre he querido saber cómo vive la gente rica. No me hago a la idea –propuso Renji y así cambiar el tema de conversación a uno menos dramático. La verdad era que tenía un poco de curiosidad por saber cómo iba a ser la vida de Rukia a partir de ahora.

La estrategia pareció surtir efecto, pues la joven se dispuso a responder a sus preguntas con bastante entusiasmo. Sus ojos habían recuperado algo de su brillo habitual.

-No lo sé muy bien porque sólo he estado un par de veces a llevar mis cosas. Ya sabes que tampoco tenía muchas cosas personales así que mi mudanza ha sido bastante leve. Es una casa preciosa, con un enorme jardín y un estanque con peces de colores. Mi habitación es muy grande y decorada con muy buen gusto, muy acogedora, con una gran ventana que da al jardín de la parte trasera. Y sí, tienen criados, y guardias también.

-¡Eso es genial! Seguro que la próxima vez que te vea, habrás crecido por lo menos medio metro –dijo Renji con tono jocoso para animar un poco el ambiente, aunque fue reprendido por un codazo en las costillas- ¡Ey! No subestimes el poder de una alimentación de alta calidad.

-Voy a echarte mucho de menos, Renji –dijo Rukia, cogiendo la mano de Renji y apretándola con fuerza. Se había vuelto a poner seria aunque conservaba una sonrisa melancólica.

-Yo a ti también. Pero sabes que has hecho lo correcto ¿verdad? –dijo Renji, posando su otra mano sobre la pequeña mano de Rukia.

-Ojalá te hubieran adoptado a ti en vez de a mi. Te lo mereces más que yo.

-No digas tonterías, sabes que soy malísimo en kidoh. ¡Y vamos!, ¡yo es que ni lo hubiera dudado! Si me dieran a elegir entre una chica como tú y un tío con pinta de macarra como yo… ¡La elección estaría clara! –rió Renji, a quien se unió una carcajada de Rukia. Era maravilloso oírla reír y verla feliz-. Además, yo a estas alturas sería incapaz de encajar en una familia, con sus normas y tal. Estoy demasiado acostumbrado a vivir por libre como para tener que obedecer. Soy un viejo perro callejero.

Eran como la dama y el vagabundo.

-Esfuérzate mucho. Hazlo por mí –dijo Rukia, abrazándose a él a modo de despedida. Lo hacía con fuerza, tanto que no parecía posible que alguien tan pequeño pudiera hacerlo con tanta intensidad.

Era como si se aferrara a algo de lo que no quería separarse. Como si una ráfaga de viento quisiera llevársela y su vida dependiera de la fuerza con la que se agarraba.

-No hace falta que lo digas. Ahora aún tengo más razones para superarme y llegar a ser un miembro del Gotei 13.

Porque a partir de entonces esa sería su principal motivación. Trataría de ser el mejor y graduarse lo antes posible en la Academia para formar parte del Gotei 13. Ser digno de Rukia. Su objetivo sería el capitán Kuchiki.

Porque nadie hería el orgullo de Renji Abarai.

-Tengo que marcharme ya. No olvides que pase lo que pase, tú siempre serás mi familia –dijo Rukia, separándose de él y dándole un beso en la mejilla antes de saltar del árbol.

-Lo sé. Adiós, Rukia –un doloroso pellizco instalándose en su pecho.

-Adiós, no, Renji. Hasta luego –dijo Rukia mientras se alejaba. Sonreía aún con lágrimas en los ojos, porque estaba segura de que su amigo no la decepcionaría y pronto volvería a estar a su lado.

-¡Rukia! ¿Hay árboles en el jardín al que da tu dormitorio? –gritó Renji, cuando ya estaba a punto de perderla de vista.

-Claro, justo en el centro hay un enorme y precioso cerezo.

-Vale, con eso me basta.

Y se dio la vuelta de regreso a su habitación. Quizá alguna noche pasara cerca de la mansión Kuchiki a dar un paseo. Porque ya sabía que podría encontrarla encaramada a una de las ramas de ese bonito cerezo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Espero que os haya gustado más que a mí XDD, así que acepto tomatazos y avadas electrónicos por esta cutrada de fic. He escrito poco de Rukia y nada de Renji, espero que no hayan estado demasiado OOC. Y bueno, creo que en ningún momento en el canon se especifica que Rukia tuviera prohibido ver a Renji, eso es algo que me he inventado yo XD, y que tampoco me extrañaría nada viniendo de una familia noble. Creo que no hay ningún dato en el canon de cuando Renji aún no estaba en el Gotei 13 pero Rukia ya estaba en la familia Kuchiki como para confirmar o desmentir esto. Si es así, por fis, decidme dónde sale.**

**Sobre las pautas del reto:**

**Bien, cuando leí "Reto Flashback" me vinieron a la mente mil millones de opciones para escribir, no sólo del fandom de Bleach. Lo que pasa es que como requisito el fic tenía que estar inspirado por la canción "Kryptonite" del grupo 3 Doors Down. Personalmente no me gusta la canción, pero no tenía más remedio que conformarme XDD. Y la canción en sí, para mí habla de la amistad incondicional, también de que un cambio en uno de los personajes y que siempre serán amigos pase lo que pase. Otra pauta del reto era que el flashback debía tener lugar antes de que los personajes fueran introducidos en el canon (y también el flashback debía ser enteramente una única escena, sin cambios temporales ni cambios de escenario). La premisa de la amistad incondicional, el cambio, y que los personajes se conocieran ya antes del canon me limitó muchísimo la elección de la pareja del fic.**

**En principio pensé en Orihime y Tatsuki, pero no daba con la tecla de cómo expresar lo que quería ni cómo situarlo en una única escena. También esa premisa descartaba cualquier opción de hacer el reto con Death Note (Mello y Near no son precisamente "los mejores amigos", ni BB y L tampoco, y luego Light no conocía a L antes del canon), o sea, que me decanté por este Renji/Rukia, que será más o menos malo, pero al menos creo que cumple con las pautas del reto XDDD.**

**Pues nada, espero vuestras opiniones.**


End file.
